Scotts By The Dozen
by Brucasfan4lyfe
Summary: BRUCAS Brooke and Lucas are parents to twelve children. Can they keep up with their mega-size brood while also managing their growing careers at the same time? Dedicated to all the loyal Brucas fans. Read and Review!


Note : Wow I haven't written a story in ages. Recently I watched the entire series of OTH and it really made me miss the show, especially Brucas! How I wish they ended up together :( . Anyway this is an AU story that I am going to start to lift my mood (and hopefully all your BL'ers as well). Enjoy and I can't wait to hear feedback from you all! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

SCOTTS BY THE DOZEN"

~ A Brucas family story ~

Summary: For the past 20 years, life has been anything but ordinary for Lucas and Brooke Scott. When they got married during college, they knew they wanted to start a family right away, and that they wanted a big one. They got their wish - now they have 12 kids to look after. They include 6 boys, 6 girls. 2 sets of twins. 1 identical and 1 fraternal. . Brooke's business continues to grow just as Lucas revisits his love of writing, but what kind of affect will their jobs have on their relationship and family? Read and find out!

This story is based on the movie/book 'Cheaper by the Dozen', with minor changes. It will obviously center around the Brucas family, but don't be surprised if other character/couples (Peyton & Jake, Nathan & Haley) pop up at some point.

The Couple:

Lucas- Part-time coach to the Tree Hill Ravens and an author.

Brooke - Famous fashion designer who still runs Clothes over Bro's and is working on a new line titled 'Scotts & Company'.

The Kids:

Brandon- 19 years old; the eldest Scott kid, in college. Lives across town and dating a girl named Madison.

Sophia - 17 years old, senior at Tree Hill High. Looks just like Brooke. Lives with her roommate across town and is seriously involved with a guy named Jason.

Riley - 16 years old, junior at Tree Hill High. Gothic. Has black hair, wears dark makeup and likes to be on her own.

Kyle – 15 years old, sophomore at Tree Hill High. Identical twin of Kevin. Plays for the Tree Hill Ravens.

Kevin-15 years old, sophomore at Tree Hill High. Identical twin of Kyle. Plays for the Tree Hill Ravens.

Aubree – 14 years old – freshman at Tree Hill High. Plays softball.

Tristan-12 years old - 7th grader plays football.

Leah- 11 years old - 6th grader, plays soccer.

Emma- 10 years old - 5th grader plays the piano.

Rylan-5 years old - fraternal twin of Skylar, in kindergarten.

Skylar- 5 years old - fraternal twin of Rylan, in kindergarten.

Camden – 1 years old - The newest addition to the Scott brood.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mom I can't find my History paper"

"Has anyone seen my other shoe?"

"What time is soccer practice today?"

"Who's going to pick me up from school later?"

"Where are my car keys?"

"I need my permission slip and trip money!"

It was a typical morning at The Scott family residence. The school year had just begun and it was pure chaos at the house. Each day started with over 50 different conversations. Many of them consisted of lost items and day schedules. There were bound to be at least 4 fights, 2 'boo-boos', some tears and countless laughs in the time spam of 24 hours. But it was nothing new or unusual. With a popular and growing nationwide clothing line and 12 children ranging from one to nineteen years old, Brooke had the most strength and patience than any other person Lucas knew. Lucas too, was a pretty occupied person himself. He coached the Tree Hill Ravens and still enjoyed writing, wanting to further his writing career. He was currently in the works of writing his new book 'Scotts by the Dozen'. It featured life as a father and husband in an anything but normal household. During the day, Lucas looked after Camden, did drop-offs and pickups when necessary and would be there for the kids when they returned home from school. It was a sacrifice he had done so that Brooke could still be successful with her fashion line, something that she still loved to this day. Still, she was ALWAYS on top of things at home.

Lucas served breakfast, with his apron on. He flipped pancakes and at the same time was trying to fix five year old Skylar's hair. Then, his wife came downstairs. He knew she was coming because he could smell her beautiful scent even before she entered the kitchen.

"Morning baby" she greeted.

"Morning honey" Lucas replied. They kissed.

"Mom! Can you please-" Riley started pleading but stopped when her mother raised her in the air. The room fell silent.

"The Queen will now speak" murmured 14 year old Aubree.

Indeed she would. The Queen, otherwise known as Brooke was dressed wearing a beautiful self-designed red dress with white leggings and high heels; her straight brunette hair was pushed back her shoulders. She stood calmly in the midst of all the chaos and started the rundown:

"Riley, your paper is in the study room. I read it over this morning"

"Is it good?"

"It's perfect.

"It better be. That was only the 3rd time I typed it."

"You know what they say. 3rd time's a charm. Aubree your shoe is under your bed"

"How do you know?"

"I saw it there"

"And you didn't take it out?"

"No, that's your job. Oh, and I left it there on purpose so while you're taking that shoe of yours out, you can clean the rest of the mess under there too"

Aubree sighed in frustration. "Thanks a lot mom"

"You're welcome darling" Brooke grinned broadly at her daughter.

Aubree excused herself from the breakfast table and stomped upstairs to her bedroom.

"Leah, soccer practice is from 4-6 today. Brandon will pick you and Aubree up on his way home from work"

"Okay mom"

"Emma , daddy will be there to pick you up from school at 3:30. Don't walk home this time please. It's too far"

"I know. I'll be outside waiting"

"Brandon your keys are on the coffee table in the den."

"I knew it!"

"No you did not"

"Okay but that was my last resort. Thanks mom" Brandon kissed his mother on the cheek and ran off.

"'Kyle and Kevin don't forget you promised Mrs. Smith you'd mow her lawn after school today" Brooke continued.

"Aww mom do we have to?" Kyle whined.

"Yeah you were the one who promised for us" Kevin added.

"Guys can't you do this one thing for her? She's getting old and she'd really appreciate this. She said she'd pay you too"

"I'm in" the twins said unanimously.

Brooke chuckled and shook her head.

"Tristan here's your permission slip and money for your field trip. Please don't spend it on food on your way to school this time, or you won't be going to Six Flags"

"But I was hungry!"

"What else is new?" Kevin teased.

"Yeah, you're always hungry, fatty" Kyle added.

"No I'm not!"

"Boys, drop it" Lucas warned his sons, entering the kitchen again, this time holding baby Camden.

''Rylan and Skylar, you have no school today - teacher's day - so you're staying home with daddy" Brooke said.

"Yay!" the 5 year old fraternal twins exclaimed.

"So not fair" murmured 10 year old Emma, biting into her bagel.

"Yeah, how come we don't have teacher's day?" Tristan asked.

"You just did, last month" Lucas laughed.

"That didn't count. We were grounded and had to stay home on the first sunny day in weeks" Aubree complained.

"Yeah, well whose fault was that? Who gave you permission to throw a party when your mom and I were gone for the weekend?"

The kids exchanged glances but had no reply.

"That's what I thought. Now eat up, you kids are running late today" Lucas noticed, glancing at his watch.

"Lucas, I did the last load of laundry of last night. It's folded and all, but needs to be put away." Brooke explained.

Lucas nodded. "I'll take care of it"

"And I froze some dinners since we're both going to be busy this week. I'll go grocery shopping during my lunch break today, and make a run to Babies R Us to get Camden some diapers. Oh and I need to deposit these checks and stop by the post office to mail these letters."

Lucas drank the last of his freshly squeezed orange juice and put it down, shaking his head and smiling.

"What?"

"You're amazing. How do you it?"

Brooke shrugged and grinned. "Easy...I'm super mom"

"Does that make me super dad?"

"Not quite" Brooke replied. She lowered her voice and put her arms around Lucas. ''But it does make you super sexy for trying"

"Mom!" Kyle, Kevin, Aubree and Tristan cried exasperatedly.

"Sorry."

"Mmm, I'm okay with that." Lucas spoke softly kissing his wife.

"Gross dad" Tristan shook his head.

"Yeah, get a room" Rylan added.

Lucas and Brooke looked at their 5 year old son in shock.

Brooke put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"He said 'get a room" Skylar answered.

"Duh, you idiot" Tristan said.

"I'm not an idiot!" Skylar shot back.

"Yeah you are."

"Tristan! Stop it!" Brooke cried.

"Rylan, don't say things like that okay?" Lucas added.

"Maybe he wouldn't if you and mom weren't so lovey-dovey in public" Emma pointed out.

"We love each other and we aren't afraid to express our feelings" Brooke proclaimed.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with us being affectionate to each other. It's a symbol of our love" Lucas kissed Brooke on the nose and the kids were disgusted once again, but their parents didn't care. That was true love.

"Ew, ew, ew"

"Alright, shows over. Now run along or you'll miss your buses" Lucas pulled away and tapped his watch.

"Have a good day at school! Take your lunch's people!" Brooke reminded.

The Scott kids scrambled and grabbed their lunches and a few moments later they were gone. The house suddenly fell silent, except for the sound of Camden sucking his pacifier.

Lucas let out a huge sigh and flopped on the chair.

"Aww baby what's wrong? Tired already?" Brooke giggled.

"Nah, I'm good. I just didn't sleep much last night"

"Yeah I noticed. I went to bed alone last night and woke up alone this morning. How's the book coming along?"

"I 'm basically done with it. Just going to read it again before making a few calls and sending it in today.

"Aw, I'm glad you're almost finished. I miss my husband you know" Brooke sighed.

Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead. "I miss you too pretty girl. You know… you could take the day off of work today and stay home. We could send the twins and the baby to my mom's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Sounds like fun and I wish I could do that but today's a busy day."

"It's always a busy day in Brooke Davis Scott's life" Lucas whined.

"Lucas, are you pouting?" Brooke laughed.

"No."

"Yes you are" Brooke leaned forward and kissed her husband. "It's so cute"

"I just wish we had some more alone time"

"I know baby, I know... I'll make it up to you, I promise." Brooke vowed.

"I'll remember that" Lucas gestured to his head.

"Did Sophia come home last night?" Brooke asked taking Camden out of his high chair and running her hand through his hair.

"I don't know, did she?"

"She said she'd come late, so she might be sleeping. Can you check?"

"Sure thing" Lucas dashed upstairs and knocked on his eldest daughter's door.

"Soph? Are you in there?" he called.

He heard giggles and muffled voices from inside the bedroom. "Uh, yeah...one second dad!" the 17 year old called. A few moments later she opened the door, in her bathrobe.

"Hey daddy" she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie. It's so good to see you" Lucas wrapped Sophia in a big bear hug.

"You too" she grinned broadly.

"You're in a good mood this morning" Lucas noticed.

She nodded and continued grinning. Then, Sophia's boyfriend Jason joined her from behind, in his undershirt and shorts.

"What's this?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jason slept over"

Lucas folded his arms and shook his head in disgrace

"Let's just get one thing straight. When you're sleeping under this roof, you sleep alone. Do I make myself clear?"

''Yes daddy.''

"Get dressed and get downstairs. Jason, can you please leave now?"

"Daddy let him stay for breakfast"

"It's okay babe. I'll uh- I'll call you later" Jason said, pulling Sophia into a long, juicy kiss.

"Ahem" Lucas cleared his throat and Jason pulled away and took off.

"I cannot believe you kicked Jason out!" Sophia exclaimed.

"I cannot believe you invited him over to sleep with you, in a house full of G rated kids! And I did not kick him out, I asked him to leave"

"UGH" Sophia cried exasperatedly, slamming the door shut.

"Monday mornings, gotta love them" Lucas said out loud, walking away.

It was a start of a crazy week, but Lucas was ready for it. He loved the challenge and the uncertainty of it all. He even adored moments those when his kids were angry at him because he knew they would eventually lead to happier moments with hugs and kisses. And there was nothing in the world he would trade that for.


End file.
